Go Team
by WednesdaysChild451208
Summary: A different way Victor could have joined the team.


**I am a firm believer that there is an extreme lack of Victor fanfics out there. I don't own Burn Notice, if I did Victor wouldn't have died. This is an AU. Please review! **

_Victor stunned Michael with the chair, hit Fiona with her gun, and shot Sam with a bean bag round. Then he hotwired Sam's car and fled. _

Victor had broken into Michael's home. He was now trying to keep himself occupied while he was waiting for Michael to finally show up so Victor could kill him. It was nothing personal, but if Carla's organization was going to die, he had to die too. He investigated the contents of Michael's refrigerator to find it full of nothing but yogurt, beer, and C-4. "How can Sport possibly live here?" Victor muttered to himself. *Not that he'll have to for much longer.*

He was startled when the gate was opened.*Show time.* Victor waited for Michael to open the door. When he did Victor realized that he was not alone nor unprepared.

When Michael noticed the lock on the gate was turned with the logo facing in he had called Fiona. When they entered his home it became a stand-off. "Victor!" Michael was surprised that Victor would be within one hundred miles of here.

"Hi Sport, glad you could make it."

Victor and Fiona both sighed when Michael answered, "I live here."

"Sport doesn't watch many movies does he?"

Fiona just shook her head "no".

"Ok then, back to business." He aimed his weapon, which had been in between Fiona and Michael, at Michael. "Sorry Sport, but Carla's organization has to die."

"Well isn't that convenient, we're trying to destroy it too."

"What?" Victor had gotten used to the idea that he was alone in his fight.

"Your not Carla's only enemy in Miami."

Victor assessed the situation with a new perspective. *Oops.* "Well, uh..." *How exactly do you apologize for trying to kill someone three times?* "I'm sorry about trying to kill you those three times."

"It was actually four times, but it's ok. So what are you planning?" Michael didn't have to elaborate.

The conversation seemed fairly twisted to Victor. Which was a good sign that it was very twisted. "It boils down to kill everyone involved. Yours?"

"Learn everything I can about Carla, and then use her to get at the head honchos."

"I like mine better."

"I do too, but mine is more likely to work."

Victor had to concede on that, not that he liked it.

Sam entered the room. "Hey Mikey, my lady friend doesn't like how much beer I have there, so I was wondering if I could store some more here." He finally noticed the three guns that had been pointed at him. Seeing Victor Sam pulled out one of his own. "Mikey, why is Victor female middle distance runner here?"

Victor looked at Michael questioningly, wondering if he even wanted to know.

Michael gave him an answering look that said he didn't. "Sam, you'll be the one explaining that."

Sam looked even more confused, so Fiona looked up from the gun she was cleaning. "Victor's joining us- or we're joining Victor, it depends on how you want to look at it- on the Put-A-Bullet-In-Carla crusade."

"Actually it's the Destroy-The-People-Who-Burned-Us crusade." Michael corrected.

"But that will involve shooting her eventually." It wasn't a question.

"I hope so." Sam, Michael, and Victor said simultaneously.

"Looks like this partnership is going to work well." Fiona somehow smirked audibly.

"Go team." Sam was not looking forward to explaining the last name thing to Victor at all.

"Hey Sam, can we talk privately? I want to ask you something."

*Crap.*

When Sam was outside Michael grabbed Victor's shoulder. "Don't hurt him."

"Of course I won't Sport."

Michael let him go and Victor followed Sam out the door.

Fiona looked up from her work. "Sam's doomed."

"Yep." Michael got a yogurt out of the refrigerator and binoculars out of the freezer. He gave the binoculars to Fiona, who watched Victor and Sam through the window with glee.

_...You rely on anyone who's still talking to you._

_A trigger happy ex-girlfriend._

_An old friend who used to inform on you to the FBI._

_And a new friend who tried to kill you, four times..._

**Authors note: This will remain a one-shot unless I get writer's block on my other stories. The altered version of the opening is supposed to imply that Victor lives and becomes part of the team. Here's basically what happens.**

**- Fiona shoots Carla while she's out swimming (Finally!)**

**- Management doesn't show up**

**- Victor lives**

**- Victor scares the living daylights out of a few clients**

**- They bring down the people that burned them**

**- The team and Madaline ride out into the sunset on Victor's boat.**

**The End, for now. Might continue with six shorts covering the list. **


End file.
